


Soup

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack-ish, F/M, Soup, kinda fluff and fun, so much soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: Finding an old, long forgotten book leads you to try out something from it.





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, just...Soup made me do it

Since you told the boys you would do the library work, sorting everything, basically what Sam started, you spend even more time in the library now than before.

Also being married to God had the perks that your angel “stepsons” would help you, but they would help anyways.

 

While Chuck was on some kind of mission, Cas, Lucifer and you were in the library doing the work.

 

Finding a book you hadn't noticed before, you held it up. “Can one of you translate for me what it says ? It's in Latin.”

 

Getting the attention of both angels, they looked up.

“It's a.. cookbook for angels.” you heard Cas telling you first, furrowing his brows and giving you a curious look.

  
Getting curious you went over with the book to the table where both angels sat.

 

“So what does that mean ?” you asked.

 

Lucifer grabbed the book and opened it, starting to read.

 

“It says there are recipes in here that won't taste like molecules for angels and can also be eaten by humans.” he said.

 

“This sounds amazing. We should definitely try this, I'll cook for you! You just need to translate it for me.” the excitement clear in your voice.

 

“Look Cassie, mom's gonna cook for us.” Lucifer cheekily said with a grin on his face.

 

You slightly slapped his shoulder, getting a fake ow from him. “You know exactly that it's kinda weird when you call me mom.”

 

“It doesn't change the fact that you're technically our mom.” you heard Cas mumble who in the meantime had started sorting the books in front of him again.

 

“And that says the person who just got called Cassie.” you scoffed.

 

“Anyways,” you started “I'm for soup, so let's take a look if there's a soup recipe in there and get the ingredients during the day.”

 

 

Said and done, the three of you found a recipe for a tomato soup and got the all that you needed, which wasn't hard but also not that easy since there was some special stuff required that you can't get in a grocery store.

 

It was almost evening and you decided to start preparing, Lucifer and Cas helping you, curious how it'll work out.

The moment they tasted the soup to see if it's good, they were excited to eat.

 

 

The three of you were sitting in the kitchen eating when you heard a rumbling from the library.

“I swear to him if he made a mess out of what we just cleaned up, I'll kill him.” you said, getting a chuckle from Lucifer.

 

It took no five minutes and Chuck was coming into the kitchen. “Don't be angry, I cleaned it up right away.” he said, making you chuckle.

 

Looking up at him you saw the confused look and furrowed eyebrows on his face, looking at you, then at his sons, and back at you.

 

“They're eating.” although he pointed out what he saw, it sounded more like a question.

 

“Of course they're eating, I cooked for them.” you grinned.

 

“But they don't like or need food?” he said getting over, laying an arm around you and pressing a kiss on your cheek.

 

“No they don't but look what we found.” you pointed at the book on the countertop.

 

Getting over and looking there you heard a small 'oh'.

 

“I totally forgot about that book.” Chuck came back and sat down on the table.

 

Having already finished, you pushed you bowl over to him. “Here, try some. Cas and Luci helped me.”

 

You heard a choking sound and saw Lucifer staring at you as you grinned.

 

“You want to call me mom, you have to live with the nicknames, son.”

 

Looking down at his soup, you didn't expected him to be quiet so fast, which brought an even bigger grin on your face.

 

“This is really good. No surprise they seem to like it so much.” Chuck said.

 

After you finished and cleaned the kitchen, Chuck turned on a show you all started watching together on boring bunker days. But he quickly noticed he was the only one paying attention.

 

Looking over with a cocked eyebrow, he saw Lucifer, Cas and you sitting on the floor with the book in front of you, making shopping lists and planning what you want to cook the next time.

 

 

For around a week now the three of you cooked daily, you sometimes tried more than one recipe a day, sometimes just one.

 

Trying out many of the recipes, you always got stuck on the soup ones and so it came that the last three days you cooked through half of them.

 

Apparently Lucifer and Cas liked the soups also even more than anything else.

  
Chuck would always join you whenever he could which made you happy since you the Sunday family dinner didn't end in an apocalypse.

 

The cooking got also the attention of other angels and so it came that Gabriel, Balthazar and many more visited you over the time eating with you, being surprised how nice family dinner could be and promising to join again.

And Sam and Dean of course joined too when they were home and not out hunting.

 

But the constant team of cooking and eating was always Cas, Lucifer, you and Chuck as often as he could.

 

 

After three weeks and having every soup at least twice now, you still liked the soups the most and as every day, Lucifer, Cas and you cooked again.

 

“Again soup?” you heard from behind you, it didn't make you jump anymore, you were already used to Chuck popping in and out.

 

“Sure ,why not?” you turned your head to give him a kiss.

 

“Uh nothing, just surprised that you all eat so much soup.”

 

“Are you mad ?” you laughed at him.

 

“I'm not mad, I'm worried.” he said, slight concern in his voice. “I've never seen people eating so much soup for such a long time.”

 

“We have variety and I get everything I need.” you smiled at him reassuring.

 

“As long as you have fun.” he smiled back at you.

 

“If I die from all this soup, you just have to bring me back.”

 

“And if I don't?” he teased cheekily.

 

“Then we do.” Cas said.

 

“See Chuck, they bring me back because they need my soup.” you laughed.

 

“And because we need our mom.” Lucifer added.

 

“This is the only exception you get through with this ... _Luci_.” you said, smiling as you shake your head slightly.

 

“Okay, so now who's ready for more soup ?” you asked, seeing everyone quickly sit at the table.

 


End file.
